Time to Choose Sides Draco
by RoseNightenDove
Summary: The daughter of a Death Eater is found by Draco to not want to be a part of the group her father owes allegiance to. Will she change Draco's mind, or will they both suffer when the Order takes action? Draco x OC, Semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

Note From author: TADA! I have no died if you are coming over from my yu yu hakusho fanfictions. If you are not, then don't worry about it. Anyway there are a few notes I'd like to put here before you start **_THAT YOU MUST READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS__ STORY!_**

1) I originally wrote this story when the sixth book had just come out. That means: I had no clue about Snape, I did not know that Harry would not be continuing his school work, etc. ANYTHING and EVERYTHING that happened from the last book will not have happened/will happen.

2)Because of this there is a slight AU theme going on in this story. :) I hope you don't mind. If you do-Just read you might find that you like it. Who knows right?  
>Without further ado:<br>-ROSEY

* * *

><p>The Arrival of the Two Deadly Beauties<p>

The young female stood outside the giant castle that was to be her home for this final year of school. Being a seventh year lessened the impact that Hogwarts had on her, but she would never forget the awe she felt when she had first seen this beautiful place. The young woman had just returned from the summer holiday and was waiting, gearing herself up to face the hordes of Slytherin's that would eventually greet her when she entered the Great Hall. It wasn't that she didn't like her house-mates. It was just that they got rather annoying at times and she didn't feel up to their nattering.

A playful breeze knocked a silver and emerald lock of hair in front of her pitch black eyes. She had dyed her hair, much to her father's disapproval, to match the colors of her house for the opening ceremony. It reached down her back before stopping just before her hips. Except for the piece that was in front of her right eye, her bangs were held by clips that she had put in. They each housed a miniature snake—also in tribute to her house.

Her eyes swept the large doors that led into the Great Hall, remembering just how disproportionate they were. Who, she wondered, had ever been that big or need doors that were _that_ big?

She knew though, in the pit of her stomach, that she would be question non-stop once she entered the hall. The spring before, right before finals, she had been dragged from school by her father for unknown reasons. She could already see a mental list of all the questions: Why had she been taken out of school before it had ended? Had there been a death in the family? Oh please Aseria, tell us the gritty details!

She had rehearsed lies that would keep people at bay—she had been very sick, or had gotten hexed by another student from a different house, most likely Gryffindor though she hadn't seen the student's face. The truth was much worse than any of the lies that she had come up with though.

Her father, a loyal Death Eater, had pulled her from school. He had taken two whole months and the remainder of the summer holiday that would have—if she had gotten her way—relaxing and doing homework and made them spine chilling days that lasted far longer than seemed possible. He had presented her to the Dark Lord himself somewhere at the beginning of the summer.

Wincing at the memories, she shuddered as she remembered the Dark Lord's cold stare, the sneering masks of the other Death Eaters in the room, and the sense of undying hatred that seemed to have emanated of the people in the room. The young woman forced her memories of the summer away. She had burned the green, silver, and black dress that she had been made to wear to the occasion—she could burn the memories of the summer away if she just ignored them, right?

The trick to surviving the Great Feast was to tell lies. Trust none of her fellow Slytherins, for who knew who was reporting to the Dark Lord on her actions. She could not get her father, herself, or her younger sister into trouble with Him.

"If it isn't Miss Seira Berakin," drawled a voice that she knew all too well from behind her, breaking through the plans she had been laying down in order to survive. When Seira turned her black gaze back, it landed on the tall, somewhat good looking prefect of Slytherin House—Draco Malfoy. She watched him as he neared her. A small lynx wound its way around her feet, bristling as it saw the man and started to growl. Draco however seemed oblivious of the small cat-like creature that seemed to dislike him so much. As she watched his cocky stride, she hatched a new plan that would definitely make her life a little more amusing for the time.

"Why, Mister Draco Malfoy, our glorious prefect, I had no idea you would remember me after four long months of summer! I am so honored," she said, bowing her head a little to show how 'true' her words were. That was a trick of the Slytherin's. The ability to look and sound positively pleased to meet someone and yet be secretly planning their doom behind their back. "But alas, I was kept from getting on the train and I do feel a bit off, so I believe that I will simply skip tonight's feast and head up to the dorms. Do you by chance know the password?"

She was glad that she had dressed properly despite having arrived not ten minutes before because her father had been late getting her stuff for school. Her Slytherin robbers rested on her shoulders while her knee length skirt blew gently in the breeze that also toyed with the strands of hair in front of her right eye. She didn't really feel sick, but he didn't need to know that until he had already helped fill out her plan.

As he watched her for several minutes, she play acted the sick young woman that just needed to retire for the evening. She supposed she played it off well for he gave her the password—pure blood—readily enough. Let him think she was a simple woman with a weak stomach for travel. Served him right. He should know her better than that after their six years of teases and pranks back and forth.

Quickly, she turned, raising a hand back at him. "Thank you, you have truly served me well prefect! Now I needn't pay attention to you or the rest at dinner." She teased with a laugh as she entered the Great Hall. It was so much fun to tweak the nose of the young man. They had been tweaking each other for years now and she had just as much fun now as she did when they were eleven and he would flip out.

Leaving a dumb-struck yet slowly growing furious Draco in the entryway, Seira entered the hall and headed towards the tables that were marked for the Slytherin house. She could feel his gaze on her back as she moved off. She knew he'd move off soon to visit his fellow friends. While they played tricks on each other, they were by no definition friends. They each had their own circles and with that came equal popularity that rivaled each other. Whereas Draco brought a quiet and dark popularity to his surroundings, Seira tried to bring a bright and wickedly humorous glow to her surroundings.

On her way down the tables, Seira was stopped by a few of her friends that asked where she was going and why she had been taken out of school early—all questions that she was ready to lie in response. She brushed their concern off quickly with pleasant smiles and excuses and continued on her way down the table to where the first years would be sitting. Not only did this keep her away from the nattering of her 'friends', but it would also give her a chance to welcome any new Slytherins. While the young woman didn't mind being popular, it wasn't like her life revolved around it like the earth revolved around the sun.

But there was only one reason that the seventh year wanted to sit near the first years on this day and that reason came in with the first years that entered a few moments after she had sat down. Her black eyes searched through the crowd until she relaxed as her eyes locked with one young girl. She was located in the center of the cluster of first years. Her black hair and blue-green eyes were all that identified her to Seira. The hair was wavy compared to Seira's straight hair, but there was no doubt about who the girl was in Seira's mind. A small smile developed slowly on the seventh year's lips as she rested her head calmly onto her palm as her elbow rested on the wood table. She zoned in and out as Professor McGonagall called the names of students that begun with 'A' and moved down the list. Finally the older woman came to the 'B's and Seira perked up.

"Berakin, Esi Berakin," the older woman called and the girl from the middle moved forward, taking a slow seat on the stool. She did not, like other first years, look up at the hat, but out across the hall towards her sister. A slow wave of whispers rushed over the table of Slytherins. Everyone but Malfoy seemed to wonder if the Berakin at the stool and the Berakin at the Slytherin Table were related.

Esi sat still as the sorting hat was placed on her head. She sat there, staring straight into the eyes of her older sister. She could tell that Seira was proud of her, and that was good and all, but she was not a touchy feely person and she got a little uncomfortable around her older sibling. Long moments passed as the Sorting Hat grumbled in Esi's ear. Rolling her black eyes, Esi started to fiddle with a piece of her black hair and then cocked her head to the side as if she were listening to something. The sorting hat had been mumbling about how she would be perfect in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Finally, after what seemed like far too long for both sisters, the hat called out what the two wanted to hear, "Slytherin!" The hat was brought from Esi's head and she slid off the seat, walking straight back and dignified to her sister's side. Seira rested a hand on her sister's shoulder in a way of congratulations when Esi had seated before their silence was broken.

"Congratulations!" a young man said from across the table, "You are lucky to get put with your sister, Esi, right?" Seira looked cautiously at the young man and recognized him as the one guy that had repetitively asked her on many dates to Hogsmeade over the last three years—all which had been strictly, yet kindly declined. Her defenses started to rise and she was ready to point out that her sister was too young for a young man to trample her heart. She needn't have worried though.

Esi raised an eyebrow artfully and then rolled her eyes to look at Seira. "Really sister, do they think me stupid? Or are they stupid?" she started before turning to the young man again, "And you should have given up after the first rejection Colman Lasair!" Her voice was icy—nothing like her older siblings.

Colman blinked and stared at the first year that had the temper of the family it seemed. "Seira talked about me?" he asked hopefully as if the older of the two sisters was not there at all.

"Esi," Seira hissed with a heavy sigh, "How many times have I or our parents told you not to use your gift unless you absolutely have too?" Her voice was soft and held a note of warning that didn't quiet seem to reach her exasperated gaze.

"Enough for me to want to vomit," Esi said with a sigh before resting her chin on her palm much like Seira had done earlier while waiting for Esi's tern on the stool. Seira watched her sister before turning to sit quietly in hopes that the dinner would show up soon and she could get some desert or better yet, some good food.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dreams and a Question of Knowledge**_

Esi turned over in her bed, her eyes peeling open to stare up at the ceiling over her bed. The trouble with having her abilities was that when she was close to someone emotionally, she was more likely to slip into their dreams. After a few moments she pushed herself up into a sitting position and glared at the trunk at the foot of her bed.

"I wish she would keep those nightmares of hers to herself sometimes," Esi said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat there, trying to get the images out of her mind so that she could go back to bed. It was the middle of the night and she had classes the next morning.

\\\\\

_Seira stood over the muggle. Her wand felt heavy in her hand as she stood there. Her task was 'simple'. She had to place some form of curse on the young muggle child that curled at her feet. She fought back the sickening feeling that rose from the deepest parts of her gut. Her father was urging her to do as she was told by the Dark Lord. _

_Whispers started as the length of time between the order being given and any action from her began to grow. Seira couldn't take her eyes away from the eyes of the child. The child couldn't be more than ten. Her parents were probably already dead. The whispers grew louder as she hesitated. After all, she couldn't hesitate if she were to join His army when she was of age. _

_She felt her stomach curl as the young muggle whimpered at her feet. It was curled up in a ball to try and keep the 'evilness' out. _

_She could feel the gaze of the Dark Lord on her back next to her father's. They stung as if they were sending darts into her back with only his thoughts. _

_She closed her black eyes finally and licked her lips. Flicking her 10 ½ inch willow, unicorn hair wand, she opened her eyes to watch her work finish. She forced herself to keep her eyes open as the muggle screamed. The little girl twisted and changed as the transfiguration took place. After several moments of excruciating pain, the young child was no longer human but a young fearful tiger. _

"_Finish it off," came the cold, deadly voice of the Dark Lord. Seira's eyes flew open wider and she turned to stare at the man that was soon to be her leader. _

"_Excuse me, my lord?" she asked, her eyes lowering submissively quickly so as not to be caught staring. _

"_Kill it. Muggles are useless idiots and that one will only blab of what you have done to it. Kill the muggle tiger," that cold voice demanded. Even in her dream she shuddered. Seira opened her mouth to protest but saw her father's gaze and turned back. _

_Raising her wand with a trembling hand, she flicked her gaze around at the Death Eater masks. When she saw only sneers and laughter in the eyes of the watchers, she lowered her gaze and moved her wand quickly. The tiger started to claw at its own neck as a sharp wire sank through the fur and – _

_\\\\\\\\\\  
><em>

Seira bolted up as the dream ended. Her silver and green hair was messy and sweat drenched. Her eyes were wide with fright as if she expected that cold man to be at the foot of her bed in Hogwarts.

The young woman threw herself off her bed as she felt the bile start to force its way up. Her legs got tangled up in the sheets and she thudded to the floor. Seira struggled with the sheets for a moment before she scrambled towards the bathroom. Discarded shoes, shirts and trunks of her roommates tried to stop her several times, but she kept going, her eyes locked on the destination.

She slammed the door behind her and fell to her knees in front of the toilet just in time for it to take what she was forcing out of her stomach. Tears were streaming down her cheeks not only from the sickness but for what she had done to that child. She could hear her roommates groaning and demanding to know what was going on. _Spoiled brats wanting their beauty sleep no doubt_ she thought savagely as she flushed the toilet and then rested there for a moment, her forehead resting against her forearm.

When she felt that she wasn't going to lose control of her stomach again, she pushed herself up and rinsed her mouth out. Instead of going back out to go back to sleep Seira climbed, clothes and all, into the shower and turned it on. Cold water drenched sweet streaked skin and bed clothes. She let it join the tears that were still falling, using the running water as a cover for her sobs.

Seira had thought that maybe once she was out of her father's house and at Hogwarts she would not have the nightmares any more. Obviously she had been wrong.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Sitting in the main room of the Slytherin Dormitory, Seira sat curled up on one of the large couches in front of the fireplace. Unable to return to sleep after her cold shower, she had gotten ready for the day and was now waiting for the time in which that started.

On her lap sat her lynx, Daithi, who was purring softly as she stroked his coat. "You are starting to turn white for winter," she observed, though her voice was soft and almost teasing as she scratched his favorite place on his side. "Winter is still four months away, you silly creature."

She loved the time when he was white. It seemed to her that his fur was fluffier. He was cute then and helped remind her of the better times in life, which is why she loved the creature so much. If she could not shut the dreams off, then she would just have to make do with them and focus in on the better things in life—like her precious Daithi.

This was how he found her. He paused on his way up from his room. His dark gray eyes flashed in the dim light that was given off by the fireplace in front of the girl. She had taunted him for so long and then she had just disappeared in the spring. Then she had returned and started again despite all that his father had told him she had done during the summer holidays. He moved forward as silently as he could, raising the goblet of water he had gotten in his room. As he stood over her, he started to tip the glass so the water would fall out. Just before the water began to fall, the bloody lynx was on the girl's shoulder, hissing viciously at him.

Seira smiled at the fireplace before standing, cradling Daithi in her arms. She turned her black gaze onto the young man and tilted her head. A sly smile came onto her face as she saw Draco. This would definitely make her day a little bit brighter if she could tease this young man.

"Mr. Malfoy, 'morning. May I ask why Daithi was hissing at you?" She asked in her most innocent of voices. While she didn't think she could be her meanest, not after the dream, she could at least tease him a tiny bit. Draco had righted the mug almost instantaneously, looking innocently at her—well, as innocently as he could look.

"I have no bloody clue why your _cat_ was hissing. It just has never liked me I guess."

"But Daithi is such a gentle creature," she lied, shifting Daithi so she could pet his stomach. When she looked up, her gaze locked with the other Slytherin's with interest. "Besides being a prefect, what are you doing up so early? I'm sure there are many… things that could keep you abed for hours more if you so asked." She was being spiteful, she knew, but with no release from her nightmares, she had to get some frustration out somehow, even if she couldn't put it through meanness. After all, how many times had she been forced to hear how he'd either taken this girl or that to bed, or how this or that girl wanted to be taken to bed by him? There were only so many times she could listen to such disgusting propositions.

Draco looked almost shocked at the allegation. Him? _Things_? Bed? Of course he didn't think immediately of girls from the way that Seira said it. That was the problem with being raised by a magical family. Sometimes one's mind went to the unknown or bizarre before the normal.

"You overstep Miss Berakin," he growled, taking the few steps to circle the couch so he stood right in front of her, "If my father hadn't told me—" he started before gritting his teeth as he cast a furtive glance around to make sure that no one else was around. It was still too early for other Slytherins to be out of bed, but that didn't mean house elves or other creatures weren't around. This was not a topic most wanted to discuss around such prying creatures.

Seira blinked, watching the other boy carefully, as well as curiously. "If your father hadn't said what Mr. Malfoy?" she hissed, much like Daithi had. Her voice was soft and deadly, worry flicking between the words. She had never met the famed Lucius Malfoy personally. Why would he know anything about her? Much more important, why would he tell Draco something about her?

"If he hadn't told me that after you actions during the summer you were favored by Him, then I might have made you responsible for losing the first house points of the semester," Draco growled, his voice much softer than it had been a moment before.

Daithi squawked as her grip became tighter as the young one woman stared at her house-mate. How did the prefect of Slytherin know about her and the Dark Lord? How did his father? Had they been part of the crowd of Death Eaters who had been in her nightmares? Had been there when she'd kill the child? She swallowed back horror at the thought.

Draco was glaring down his nose at the girl. She was just standing there; gaping at him like a muggle would when first seeing magic. He scanned her body with his eyes, distaste plain in his gaze. That look seemed to wake her from the shock she seemed to be in.

With a start she released the squirming lynx and whipped out her hand to grab onto his arm before he could turn and leave her alone without some knowledge as to what he knew. Stepping far closer to him than she ever had, Seira leaned forward. He smelled, her mind noted while trying to find something normal about this situation, like soap and firewood.

"Do not say that again. There are ears everywhere, whether there is a person there or not," she growled, thinking about her sister and her unique gift. She could not beg silence from this bloody perfect boy. She could force herself to beg, but only if it looked like he'd to tell anyone else about her actions from the summer. But she would not beg if she did not have to.

Her grip tightened as the moments passed by when he didn't say anything but watched her with contempt. She forced herself to release his arm as she looked away from him. She could just imagine the joke he would probably make about her with his little group of followers—Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy.

"Mister—Draco," she said, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. "Please, do not let others know. I do not want His favor, nor do I want others to know of His favor as if it is something to be proud about. Period." This was a dangerous game that she was playing. For all she knew Draco was working for the Dark Lord and repeat all that she had said to him. That would bring torment upon her family—or at least her. Begging this man also didn't taste well for her either—like she had the misfortune to eat a cough medicine flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

Draco's look of superiority faltered as he watched her look away, making it more difficult to hear what she head for her voice was very soft now. He couldn't tell if she was about to burst out laughing or if she was completely serious. She didn't want to be one of the favorites of the Dark Lord when that could bring her family all sorts of glory? Was she insane?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Payback and the First Time**_

The young woman was frightened. She had just spilled her guts to the son of Lucius Malfoy, Prefect of Slytherin, and mayhap a fellow death eater. It wouldn't matter if she was the favored one—if this got back to the Lord Voldemort at all that she did not even want to be associated with him… Well, her life would be forfeit not to mention the shame it would bring on her family if He didn't kill them too!

Draco's mind was whizzing with all sorts of ways that he might be able to use this information to his advantage. While he had not been allowed to be presented to the Dark Lord himself, his father was a death eater and could probably find some way to slip this tasty bit of information to the Dark Lord for all sorts of rewards. But at the same time, Draco wanted to savor this time when the girl that he had been battling a back and forth war of taunts and jokes for almost six years was begging him not to tell another soul what she had said. He wanted to use this to his own advantage.

He could make her cut her hair into a weird shape—no, he decided. That was too superficial and obvious that she had lost some bet or another or that Draco was picking on her again. There was always the 'I'll let you know later what you may do to keep my silence' routine where he could keep her in a tense state for the rest of the semester. As fun as that would have been, Draco decided against it. He figured that before the day ended he would have been in tears with laughter and give away that he was only doing it to be cruel to her.

When he had decided upon a plan that would both benefit him _and_ force her to spend time catering to his wishes, he looked down at the girl without the look of disbelief that had been on his face before. He calmly reached down and forced her to let go of his arm and smiled down at her coldly.

"Fine," he started, waiting until she had seemed to relax somewhat before continuing, "but you will have to do something for me if you want me to stay silent." He saw her visibly tense up again. Her head snapped up and her eyes—which were surprisingly bright for the deep black that they were, Draco noticed—locked on his face as if she could see what he meant on his face if she stared at him enough.

Seira had just calmed down from the Fear Mountain when Draco finished his sentence. Now she was far more worried than she had ever been at school. At school she was safe from the double talk that her father used, or the other horrible things that could happen at home.

"You will meet me in the far corner of the library each day after classes and do my homework for me," he continued, grinning maliciously at her. Their homework this semester would be the hardest since they were in their seventh year. He knew that she was a slightly studious girl—not as much as that mudblood Granger, but rather good with her studies nonetheless. While it wouldn't be something she could do in maybe an hour, it would not take her long enough to not give her time to do her own homework if she focused. "Or I could just spread around that you are a favorite to the Dark Lord and that rumor might not just stick within the Slytherin House. Maybe my father will find out you are rather anti-Dark Lord." Draco was feeling better already. Her look of fear and anger only fueled his delight.

It would not have been very bad for only the Slytherin's to know, Seira thought, but other houses? Lucius Malfoy? She'd be taken to Azkaban to be with her mother by the end of the day—or dead by the Dark Lord's order. Despite the interest she had had in the blond haired boy before that day, she was furious at him for blackmailing her. She was calling him every filthy wizarding and muggle word she could think of in her mind as she glared up at him, hoping her hatred would his perfect features. Unable to say anything civilized that would not make her time at the school worse, she turned and started to stalk towards the stairs to her dorm room, wanting to get away from the stuck up prick that had just forced her to have a bad day.

"Is that a yes then?" Draco asked with a smirk that reached from ear to ear.

Pausing, she turned her head and looked him up and down as if he was a piece of trash she was trying to decide what to do with. "Don't forget to bring a potion's set," she growled before stalking off to collect her books for Potions class.

Draco stood there a moment more before downing the water in the glass he had been planning on dropping on the girls head. When he lowered the glass, a smile was on his face that spoke of many such adventures to come. He was going to have a good time with this—he could feel it in his bones.

**_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Like many of the Potions and charm classes before, Seira lost herself in the work. Professor Snape graciously awarded her twenty-five points when she was able to create a 'suitable' potion before the time was up. Then in Charms class she gained another five points for answering a question correctly. Professor McGonagall told her during her Advanced Transfiguration class—a class she thankful did not have to take with the spoiled Slytherin prefect—that she needed to work a bit harder on her skills because they seemed to have dulled a lot since the spring.

The young woman took the reprimand, eyes cast to the floor. She had used to love Transfiguration. It had been a specialty for her—something she had wanted to learn and had advanced quickly through. Professor McGonagall had helped her learn the skills of an animagus as well, resulting in the young woman being able to transform into a lynx—which she kept from her family as a matter to keep from being used. To be told that she was dulling in her transfiguration skills was not a surprise.

Seira had stopped using transfiguration since the tiger incident and hadn't even been able to pick up her text book during the summer months when she had time to herself. Taking the deduction in points (only five thankfully), she turned back and focused on not remembering the tiger, but focusing on changing the rat into a pure gold nugget. Despite the reprimand, she could not stop thinking about the tiger and muggle.

Her astronomy class, as dull as it was since they were only reviewing things that they had done in the spring, was a welcome distraction. It gave her a chance to focus on anything but the ugly world of Defense against the Dark Arts which had been her class after Transfiguration. When she finally ended the day with Ancient Runes, the tired young girl ground her teach and felt her stomach tighten in anxiety.

She had to practice her transfiguration for an hour, write an essay for potions, work on perfecting a charm, and write a small but boring essay on manticores for her defense against the dark arts. Double that list and she had what she had to do that evening if she could not get Draco to forget what he heard. While the list wasn't as long as it could have been, it didn't give her any comfort.

She wondered, and hoped, that Draco would just give her the homework assignments he had and then go about his way and letting her deliver them to him later that evening. Unlikely though, she thought ruefully as she moved at her slowest walk towards the library. Her respect and admiration for the boy had plummeted too much that day that she didn't even believe herself when she thought up silly things like that.

As she walked she passed the 'Golden Trio'—as she had named the boy named Harry Potter, the Granger girl (whom she had a grudging respect for being smart), and Ron Weasley—in the hallway. She turned her head to look back at them as they strolled along and laughed together. Her gaze was envious, though it was hidden quickly as she looked forward and let her silver and green hair hide her face. She wanted friends like that—people that she could relax around and not worrying about what she said having an effect on her or her family's lives.

Seira threw those ideas out of her mind as she entered the library at last. She gave a smile to the head librarian before moving back to the farthest back corner. She meandered through the rows and rows of book, looking at a book here and a book there so as to take more time away from her forced help of the young man.

She could hear Draco before she saw him. There he was though, hanging out at one of the tables near the back of the large library, surrounded by the idiots that were his posse. She didn't really mind each of them individually, but together they created a bunch of people that hung off the prefect's words like they were some kind of muggle addiction drug.

She eyed the table for a moment before turning and heading to another table that sat three over from Draco's. When she felt his gaze on her, she continued to move and refused to look his way to answer his glance. She was there—for all intents and appearances—to simply work on her own homework.

Once she was setting up to do her own work that was due the next class, she glanced up. The group had gotten louder—too loud to study without interruption. Draco was leering at her as he leaned forward on his table to listen to their yammering. When she simply looked back down at her homework and gave no visible reaction, his leer faded and he rose from his seat.

"I have to work on a project for potions. I'll see you back at the common room," he told his group of friends as he picked up his things and started towards the table that Seira sat at. The whole table had quieted and was staring after him like he had three heads and a tail.

"I won't sit with a table of morons," Seira told him as he sat down in front of her. Her words left no room for negotiations.

"You aren't in a position to make demands from me Miss Berakin," he said with mock formality, pulling his work out and sliding it into the middle of table. "I hope you know how to forge."

"Well enough, but better than most people," Seira admitted, taking the list of homework that Draco had made. As she looked at the list, an idea to make the blackmail blow up in Draco's face came to mind and she forced herself to only smile civilly at him.

"Better be," Draco said before looking over at his gang of Slytherins. They were packing up to leave since their leaders had stuff to do. He returned his grey gaze to see her hard at work copying her answers for the Potion's homework onto a piece of his own parchment. The handwriting that she was using, which he had been about to show her, was almost perfect. She was using both her hands to accomplish the change in writing.

He looked up from the handwriting and looked at the girl. When had she seen his handwriting long enough to learn to write like him? She was a mystery. She didn't want the Dark Lord's attention and could forge the handwriting of a boy that had only been an associate up to this time.

"So why do you not want to be known as a favorite? It could get you all sorts of follows here at the school," Draco asked after ten minutes had passed and he was beginning to be bored just watching her copy words from her own parchment. It had really been bugging him the whole day. Any other Death Eater to be would have jumped at the chance. He knew that he would and his father would pay anything to be favored by the Dark Lord.

"Because," she answered coldly as she looked up from writing a sentence on an essay about how a potion could be used as a defensive spell as well as a simple potion. "I am not going to just open up to you Mr. Malfoy. Maybe, once, I would have told you, but your actions today have made my interest in getting to know you disappear. It is not important anyway. I simply do not want his favor. I never did and I never will."

Draco leaned forward looking at Seira as she bent her head back to her work. He was not satisfied with that answer, but he didn't press just then. What had she meant that once she would have told him? The mystery around this girl kept thickening and Draco was intrigued. What he loved the most was a mysterious girl that didn't reveal everything when he first met her—or didn't try to cater to his whims. It was obvious that his blackmailing scheme was on her nerves. In a sort of weird way, he found it refreshing. Crabbe or Goyle, had he tried to do this to them, would have simply said 'yes Draco' and gone about whatever he told them to do. Her sour looks and snapping were like a new rose in a garden full of dead ones.

Instead of sitting in silence again, Draco proceeded to chat one sided at the working girl. He saw it unnerved her when he spoke of the Dark Arts. Because he wanted to see what happened when he pushed her over the edge out of curiosity, he talked at length on the subject until she slammed the last book closed almost two hours later. She then practically threw his homework at him.

"Now leave! I have my own homework to do," she snarled, her black eyes lighting with anger at the grinning blonde boy. Draco continued to smile as one of the librarian assistance walked by to light the candles that would illuminate the darkening room. She looked away quickly and opened her own book as she pulled out her own homework. When she looked up a moment later to tell him to leave or be cursed, she found that she was as alone as could be in the back of the library.

Feeling defeated, she laid her head down and looked at the table sadly. Daithi jumped onto the table a second later and made a small mew sound. "No, Daithi, you can't kill him in his sleep. It would be too complicated to explain and for all that he is a prick, I need him to stay alive so I can make sure he doesn't tell anyone as a ghost," she told the cat in a sad tone. Taking a deep breath she raised her head and began to work on her own homework. She ended up not doing the transfiguration homework.


	4. Chapter 4

The Second day and Friday the 13th

Much like the first day, Seira awoke the second day from a nightmare. This time she was able to make it to the bathroom without awakening her dorm mates before losing control of her stomach. Instead of going down to sit in front of the fire and possibly running into the blasted prefect, she stayed in her room and finished the few problems that she had not gotten done before lights out.

The young woman then proceeded through her classes with an indifference to Draco that seemed to irk him, especially after he had found out her surprise when he was reading his paper that he was about to hand in to Professor Snape. She was able to slip out of situations that would give him a chance to talk to her with the ease of a mermaid. She would be there one more and then gone down the hall and around a corner in what seemed like a blink of an eye.

Finally classes were over and Seira found her without anything else to keep the conversation from happening. She walked through the halls and into the library as if someone resigned to an execution. With that in mind she moved through the stacks and found herself to be the first one to get there. Sliding into the farthest table she pulled out her homework and began to work on it as she waited.

Her black eyes were just floating over to a piece of transfiguration homework when books slammed onto the table in front of her. She blinked and closed her textbook slowly before looking up at the enraged face of Draco Malfoy. Giving a rather pleasant smile, the young woman reached over and took one of the textbooks and started to draw it over in front of her. His cool hand gripped her wrist though and kept her from following through with the movement.

"I should out you this instant," Draco hissed as he slid into his own seat to glare at the girl. "That stunt you pulled will cost me my grade."

"Mister Malfoy, I have to say that I have no idea what you are speaking of," she said with a smile over at him before jerking her wrist away and continuing to pulling the book in front of her. Opening it to the page that she knew he would need to have summarized for it was one of the classes they shared.

"You know bloody well what you did. You made it sound like I was a moron! 'Werewolves are creatures of enormous size, bull like features that like to rape women'? Really? I'm going to fail that class as well. And then you decided that in Potions my answers to the questions and essay posed were too serious to have a straight answer. I'm definitely going to be failing that class after this little stunt," Draco hissed at her, almost as if he were a snake being cornered by a mongoose.

Slowly Seira looked up at him and took a breath before leaning forward so that she could speak softly to him. "You should have thought about that before you forced me to do your homework Draco Malfoy."

"Don't ever do this to me again Miss Berakin. I am not afraid of taking away points from my own house, nor am I afraid to tell everyone your secret."

Seira looked up into cold grey eyes and watched him for several minutes. Draco held her gaze until she finally looked away. The young woman couldn't stand men like this. He decided that he was invincible and no one could shake him and most of the time because of that pure determination it held true.

"Stop dangling it over my head and I'll work quickly and quietly without objection," Seira finally said after the silence stretched on for a few more moments. She had folded. She was under the thumb of Draco and would never be able to wriggle her way free. At least not without something very important of her own to blackmail Draco with.

And so the days passed. And these days turned into weeks. Seira would go to classes and lunch before taking her dinner with her to the library after her last class. There she would meet up with the white-blond haired boy that tormented her even more than he had their first six years. It almost became a routine by the beginning of October—one that each of them started to appreciate for its normality. Even the weekends for Seira became routine in which she would relax with her sister Esi, teaching her how to deal with the meaner population of Slytherin house.

After that second day, Seira didn't try to ruin his homework anymore. His threat was clear. If she sabotaged his homework again, she would be ousted to the whole school. She explained him that while she wouldn't help him get perfect marks, that she would no longer do it. After all, she had to do double the work so that their essays didn't sound or look the same. She did not want to get expelled for cheating because she was forced to by a spineless blackmailer.

As the days flipped by, they started to build a balanced relationship—despite all the death threats that they threw at each other offhandedly. Draco learned that she would get the homework done a lot faster if he talked about anything that wasn't the Dark Arts. Seira learned that by relaxing and joking with him, the time it took her to finish her to finish the work didn't seem as long as it actually was. About the middle of September, Daithi even started to follow her to the library again and let Draco touch him without having a hissing fit.

It was on one such week day, on Friday the 13th of October, that Seira made the realization that Draco and herself— blackmailer and girl— had somehow along the last month become friends of a sort. They still sat at opposite sides of the tables at meals. They never hung around each other at any other point of their weekly lives. They even ignore one another at any free time that they were able to get.

But when they met up in the library the barriers they created during the week vanished. They laughed, joked, and even spoke in a friendly manner with each other. The evening homework sessions were their time to relax and be more of themselves. Seira even started to work on her transfiguration in front of him.

For that Friday there had been a decision that instead of a banquet there would instead be a ball for the school. Everyone that she knew already had a date when Seira considered going earlier in the week. Even Draco bragged about having asked Pansy Parkinson to the ball. He was bragging right now too, she noted with a small smile as she looked up from the potions equation that she had been working on.

"Pansy? I'm sure she'll be ecstatic when you two go this evening," the young witch said, hiding the tiniest bits of wistfulness that she had for wanting to go that evening. People without dates were _allowed_ to come to the dance, but weren't really _welcomed_. Seira didn't want to ruin anyone's idea of a ball by showing up by herself. How pathetic would it be for her to show up holding a book, hoping in the back of her mind that someone nice would ask her to dance? She put it on the top of her pathetic list.

Despite her attempt to hide the wistfulness, Draco picked up on it—though he figured it was just hidden excitement to be going. As far as he had heard she had a date for that evening's dance. "I'm sure she will," he said with a tiny bit of disinterest. He really didn't like the girl. He'd even shared with his new found friend that he didn't really like the girl. He simply tolerated her to keep up the show that he wasn't available. If there was one thing Draco disliked it was girls coming up to him and asking him on dates without even having talked to him before. Draco had finally decided to take Pansy because he had assumed that Seira had already gotten a date.

"What are you planning on wearing? Normal clothes or one of those dress-tux-things?" Seira asked as she went back to working on the potions homework that they had for the weekend. Although she still had not told Draco why she did not want to be a favorite of the Dark lord, she had opened herself up to him a little and he had done the same for her. Interest in clothing really didn't suit her personality, but she did have an eye for style when it came to men's outfits she had found. And she hadn't been ashamed to tell Draco just how cheesy he had looked in one such outfit he'd worn a week before.

"Regular clothes are allowed, but Pansy is going to wear a dress so I guess I'll probably wear a tux. What about you?" Draco asked in return, letting his stray right hand run over Daithi who was sitting in his lap. His grey eyes inched up to look at her. Over the last month her silver and green dye had come out of her hair leaving her with black locks that framed her face when she didn't pull it back into a ponytail or braid. She actually had let it fall down during the day and it now rested around her face.

"I'm not actually going. Don't have anyone to go with," the young woman said before getting cut off.

"Seira there you are!" called a male voice from a few feet away. Seira blinked up from the homework she was working on to see Colman Lasair running over towards them smiling like an idiot. He got a few displeased looks from the staff of the library but didn't seem to care. "I heard that you don't have a date for tonight's party. I know it's only a few hours away, but would you like to go with me?" he asked. He seemed oblivious to the stunned Draco that sat there staring at the young woman. Draco hadn't thought it would be possible for Seira not to have a date.

Seira seemed almost as stunned as Draco as Colman asked his question. A smile slowly dawned on her face. She knew how he had found out—who had told him she wanted to go so badly to the Friday the 13th ball.

_Thank you, my wonderful little sister_, she called out inside her mind. She received a small snort of acknowledgement. It was the best that the girl could expect from her sister who was more of an ice queen than her family gave Esi credit for.

"Why thank you Mister Lasair for asking. I would love to go to the dance with you. I'll meet you n the main room at about 6:50?"

Colman joined the stunned club. She had said yes. The smile that appeared on his face was almost too bright for Seira but she figured that she had a date to the ball and so it really didn't matter. "Oh thank you Seira! I'll definitely be there. 6:50, main room." Colman responded, nodding as he back away and then ran off to start getting ready.

Draco finally broke from his stunned silence. "I thought that guy annoyed you to death?" he asked. He couldn't really tell why he was feeling jealous over Seira saying she'd go with that guy. Was it because the guy had interrupted their homework time together? It wasn't like they had much more to finish up, but still. This was their time to relax around each other. Yeah, that had to be why. It just had to be.

Finishing the problem for Draco's homework, Seira smiled up at him. "Oh, he does. But a date is what is needed to get into the dance without being glared at. It isn't like I have to stay with him the whole time," she explained, handing him his homework and books. As he took them, their hands met and his mind jolted to work.

"I guess I'll see you there then," he muttered. Rising from his seat after putting Daithi on the bench next to him, he took his books and departed quickly, leaving her to do her homework. Once he was out of sight he ran to catch up with Lasair. He put an arm around Lasair's shoulders and smiled in a friendly way, "Say, pal, I got something to talk to you about."


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I had totally meant to make this a longer, much more interesting plotline with many more chapters. However, it seems that I will be unable to do so due to personal reasons. Instead I have scrunched/mashed together, what I had planned and in this one chapter you will get the conclusion of the tale. It will be abbreviated (2-3 paragraphs per remaining chapter I had planned out), but it will give you the basics of the relationship between Draco and Seira. Should I ever get back to writing, I will return and finish this properly, but I felt it would be a mistake to leave this one open without an ending. 3 –ROSE

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Dance**

Seira did not end up going to the dance with the young Lasair, but instead was taken by Draco. He had traded places with the young man, leaving Pansy and him to go to the dance instead. When Seira found this out she left the dance and went onto a small patio type area where Draco found himself unable to not follow her. After talking about Draco's deceit, they are about to kiss when Seira's father appears. Fighting with his daughter over how she could work with a Malfoy, Seira's father finally runs her off into the garden. When Draco goes to find her, he is stopped and threatened with violence or worse by Seira's father. Knowing the man would follow through, Draco instead returns to the dance, though he quickly leaves after that.

**Next Day**

Draco looks everywhere for Seira, trying to find out just what had happened between her and her father after the man had threatened her. When he can't find her he decides it would be a nice day to go to the lake, his worry weighing on his mind. When he gets there he finds Seira still in her dress from the night before. Draco talks with Seira over the different things that they were talking about the night before and finally convinces the girl to return to the castle with him.

**Next few months**

It is relatively quiet over the months to winter break. Draco doesn't leave her alone and continues to pursue her though without actually telling her that he was pursuing her. As winter draws near they each get a summoning to the Dark Lord's winter festival of sorts—if that is what one would call it. When they are getting on the train to leave Hogwarts for the Winter holiday, Seira gives him a hug and begs that Draco doesn't treat her any different after their meeting with the Dark Lord. He remains quiet and nods, though he does not verbalize the promise.

**Dark Lord's meeting**

When they get there Seira is astonished to find that the Dark Lord wants to have her do the torturing of a child again as recompense for being so slow the last time. In order to get the thing over with she quickly curses and then kills the muggle, to the great glee of the Dark Lord who proclaims that she will be the newest addition to the Dark Lord's army. Before she can stop them she has the Dark Mark on her forearm. As she looks up for some help to get away she see's Draco across the room watching her with horror. When she tries to call out for his help her father silences her and glares at the Malfoys.

After this incident she tries to find Draco but many times he evades her, a look of disgust on his face each time. When she gets him alone he doesn't respond to her pleas for him not to treat her so differently. When he finally tells her never to talk to him again and leaves, Seira is crushed—she had thought that their friendship would withstand anything that happened over the Winter Holiday—apparently she was wrong. Draco had not spoken to her because he had seen her father there behind her watching the exchange and had wanted to keep her and himself safe.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Draco approaches her as they select compartments on the train and tries to talk—to explain—but she shuts him out. She locks him from the compartment and sits staring out the window though it is tearing at her heart to do so. She continues to ignore him until he finally gets her alone in a corner of the library a month later. She tries to leave but he keeps her from getting away and finally tells her how he has grown to love her since his scheme to get her to do his homework.

They decide to graduate and then run off to be their own people rather than returning to their homes. After all they are of age and can do what they needed to earn livings. Just before they can do it however they are summoned before the Dark Lord. They go with the intention of gathering as much information as they can to turn over to the Ministry before they disappear but their plans are ousted by Seira's sister. Draco and Seira are separate and put through intense 'training' which eventually brainwashes Draco. Seira is left locked up in a room until she agrees to stay at her father's side at all times.

Seira and Draco finally are able to get alone long enough to talk and Draco reveals that he is only play acting at being brainwashed. Intent on getting away they decide that death would be better than going through another 'training session'. They make a plan to meet up in two days to try and get out and take as many Death Eaters as they can.

Before they can fulfill this plan The Order attacks. In the middle of the chaos, Professor Snape finds them fighting in the middle of the fight killing with the rest of them and disapperates them out of the fight before returning to help the Order. Draco and Seira are left standing in the lake clutching one another where they share their first kiss as they realize they'd been saved.

**Graduation and Train Ride from Hogwarts**

The story ends with the two of them about to get on the train to start their own lives together after they pass their graduation exams. With that in mind they share a last kiss just outside the train and whisper the words that they had come up with as a pledge to their old school, enacting the spell that would hold them at their word until they completed it.

_We'll keep together forever_

_To defeat the evil within_

_Ourselves and our families._


End file.
